The Bright Green Fluffy Day
by SASUKE'S PENIS IS ANGRY
Summary: Beware, this is a result of Nire being very hyper! You may not want to read it...
1. The Day Inuyasha Was A Fluffy Pink Bunny

Hello. I'm Nire and I am extremely hyper. And there are tomatoes growing out of my

ears. The end.

The yellow voice inside my head-- It's not the end!

Oh... I don't get it...

The yellow voice inside my head-- sigh You said 'The end' and it's not the end!

Oh... Ok...

The yellow voice inside my head-- Nire is suffering from the hyperness of drinking 5

pepsis in a row... Please forgive her for being stupid and idiotic.

But im always stupid and idiotic, how is this any different?

The yellow voice inside my head-- Because your hyper.

Oh... Ok then, even though I'm always hyper, here's my story.

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha, sadly, but I do own the song I wrote, and The Evil minions of

the great white ninja walrus. I also do not own Linkin Park or their song, Numb. I own

BOB, my almighty scarf.

The Bright Green Fluffy Day

Once on a bright green fluffy day, Inuyasha walked down a fluffy path followed by

Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I once was a purple cucumber bent on destroying the world." Kagome said.

"I am a pink fluffy bunny rabbit." Inuyasha replied.

Then Shippou appeared out of the pink and orange computers in the yellow grass.

"I just appeared out of the pink and orange computers in the yellow grass!" Shippou said,

as he always states the obvious, but that's okay, because he's so kawaii.

So Inuyasha said, "I am a pink fluffy bunny rabbit."

Then they saw Miroku, Sango, and evil minions of the evil white ninja walrus.

"Hello Miroku, Sango, and Evil minions of the great white ninja walrus!" Kagome

whispered.

Then Linkin Park started playing 'Numb'.

Everyone listened.

After, they decided to sing a song that Nire wrote.

"OHHHHHHHHHH

If you fart in public,

Then everyone will say,

'PU what'd you do!'

and then you run away!"

The evil minions of the great white ninja walrus ran away, frightened at this strange act.

Then, the almighty lord, Sesshoumaru-sama did his hair and nails and looked beautiful

and bishie.

Kouga chewed on a piece of wood and yelled "Hey hey, let's run around in circles until

it's 6:02 in the morning!"

So everyone followed awesome, hot, brave, cool, wonderful, great, magnificent Kouga's

advice.

Miroku is hot.

At 6:02 in the morning everyone stopped running and did a ritual dance full of Haru's

socks.

Kouga chewed on a pen.

BOB the almighty scarf was praised by everyone.

The almight lord, Sesshoumaru-sama killed Jaken and Naraku killed Kikyou.

**And so...**

Jaken the pigeon/crocodile/toad died.

Kikyou the evil dead bitch died.

Inuyasha and Kagome declared their love for eachother.

Kouga chewed on another stick.

Shippou and Rin were adorable.

Kouga was hot.

Naraku... uh... Katrina loves Naraku.

Kyana married Orlando Bloom.

Sesshoumaru-sama is beautiful and killed Jaken.

Before Kikyou died she married a rock since no one else would marry her.

Kaede became even older.

Inuyasha is a pink fluffy bunny rabbit.

Kagome is still a ditz.

And my story is done.

_**The end! **_

Review, please, _or the evil minions of the great white ninja walrus will eat your_

_intestines!_

xD 


	2. Chapter 2: Kyana Comes!

Chapter 2  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- Stop laughing...  
  
I wasn't laughing, was I?  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- Yes, you were.  
  
oh... Where am I?  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- You're writing a story... In your computer chair, on the computer...  
  
WHAT?! I thought I was on my computer chair, on the computer, writing chapter 2 of my story?   
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- You are... That's what I just said.  
  
oh... I don't get it...  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- Just write the stupid story...   
  
ok! Here's my story!  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Isn't is so preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetyfull!)  
  
The Bright Green Fluffy Day: Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha was mad at Kagome and didn't want to listen to her voice so he stuck his hands in some pumpkins and screamed "Frosty the snowman is my great aunt's second cousin!"  
  
Kagome was disturbed at his odd behavour so joined in the strangeness. She turned into a banana and sang the barney theme song.   
  
Miroku came and groped Kagome.  
  
Everyone is now singing christmas carols in the middle of July. I love Kouga.  
  
Then Kyana comes and clamps on to Sesshies arm. " Oh my gosh, I love you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...   
  
*5 years, 1 week, 3 days, 5 hours, 45 minutes, and 56 seconds later*  
  
...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!!   
  
"uhhhhhhhhh... Sorry we weren't listening to you, we were too busy stuffing chickens in our ears and then suddenly we couldn't hear anymore!" Everyone but Sesshie and Kyana said.  
  
So Kyana Said."oh ok then I'll say it again... Oh my gosh, I love you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...   
  
*5 years, 1 week, 3 days, 5 hours, 45 minutes, and 56 seconds later*  
  
...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!!   
  
"Sorry we weren't listening again, can you repeat that?"   
  
"Sure! Oh my gosh, I love you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...   
  
*5 years, 1 week, 3 days, 5 hours, 45 minutes, and 56 seconds later*  
  
...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!!   
  
By this time Sesshie was freaked out by this girl that he didn't know jumping up to him, holding on to his only arm and screaming in his ear about how much she loved him, so he said "Want to come over to my house? We can do our nails, do eachother's hair, share make-up secrets...  
  
"YES! I'd love to!" Then they left.  
  
Suddenly Naraku came! *Dun dun dun DUN!* "Like, hi! Want to, like, go to the, like, mall and, like, buy some new, like, dresses? uh... I mean... *ahem* Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukkukukukukukukukukukukuku! I am the evil Naraku and I have come to tell you all of my evil plans, like all evil villans do, so you can foil them again and then try to kill me but won't because I'll disappear right before I do! Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku!!!!"  
  
By the time he was done everyone had already walked away.  
  
"Ack! Dammit! Not again!" And with that he went away.  
  
Then suddenly......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! I'm stopping it there!! So now you'll have to review if you want to hear the ending of this wonderful, magnificent, great story! So there! HA!   
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- You're an idiot, you know that?  
  
Yeah I do actually... I practice being one everyday from 3-4am  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- No, you don't...  
  
oh... I didn't know that...  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- Just finish the story!!!!!  
  
Ok... BYE!!! I'll miss you all!!!!!! For now!! Till we meet again!! So long! Au Revoir!! Sayonara!!! Fare...  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- SHUT UP!  
  
ok...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(YAY!! The preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety things again!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(dun dun dun DUN!!!!!) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rapid Fangirls

aYay!!!! I'm back!!!! Hurray for me!!! Now I'm going to write CHAPTER 3!! of my story. It will begin in 5 seconds!  
  
5!  
  
uhh... 67!  
  
32!  
  
75!  
  
89!  
  
2!  
  
1932838178391648961893712974291884927492841849012749184.1294!  
  
45!  
  
102!  
  
13!  
  
8...  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- THAT'S NOT HOW TO COUNT!!!   
  
oh... Then how do you count down from 5?  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Are you sure?  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- yes...  
  
Are you really positivly absolutly sure?  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- yes...  
  
Are you really absolutely...  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- YES!  
  
ok! 5, 4, 3... uhhh... What's after that?  
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- 2 and 1!  
  
ok! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I did it!!!!!! YAY!!! I feel so proud! YAY!!! Here's my story!!   
  
The yellow voice inside my head-- finally...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, this is where we left off...  
  
Then suddenly...  
  
THE END! Okay, fine it's NOT the end, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!   
  
*crickets chirp* hehe... okay, now for the rest of the story,  
  
Then suddenly this big demon guy dude person came and killed 12.67QA69939821F382177S3289J830ML189KD7839 people!!!! AHHHHH!!! Oh No!!!! So Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku and Shippou and everyone else that was in this story previously came to save the day!!! (except for Naraku, Kouga (sadly), and everyone except for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.) So they started to kill the big demon guy dude person. They were sad that they had to kill a demon instead of doing what they were doing before.  
  
****FLASHBACK!!!!****  
  
"LA LA LA LA LA! What a beautiful day!" Everyone said. "Let's go do something fun!" Inuyasha said. "Like bear my children?" Miroku asked. "You better not be talking about Kagome!! .... or me..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
**** END OF INTERESTING, WONDERFUL, FABULOUS FLASHBACK****  
  
So Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and killed the big demon guy dude person. "Yes. DIE! Go to hell with Kikyou!" Inuyasha said. "Yay! He's fighting for my love!" Kagome said. So they went on their way. Kagome said, "I have diarreah." So everyone ran to a nearby village and Kagome took a crap. There Miroku saw a whole bunch of hot girls and went over to them. "Will you bear my child?" He asked one of them. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD IT'S MIROKU!!!!!! OH MY GOD HE ASKED ME TO BEAR HIS CHILD!! OH MY GOD--" The rapid fangirl shouted very loudly as Miroku slowly walked away. "HEY WAIT!!!! MIROKU, MY DARLING WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! NOOOOO!!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!" She said as she held onto Miroku arm very tightly and refused to let go. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MIROKU!?!?!" Another rapid fangirl asked. "HE'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT SO I'M GOING TO FIGHT YOU UNTIL YOU FINALLY GIVE UP AND SAY THAT HE'S MINE!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" So the two rapid fangirls fought while Miroku backed up and ran away.   
  
*Three hours, five minutes, and 56 seconds later*   
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I HAVE FINALLY WON!!!! OH MIROKU MY DARLING HONEY-PIE, WHERE ARE YOU????????" The second of the rapid fangirls yelled and looked around to find no Miroku's in the area. "Oh... He's gone..." Then she spotted Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!!!!!"   
  
*Meanwhile, in the middle of a forest far far away in the lands of iahiahdiawdoiahioawhdwithgiwhtowi*  
  
Miroku sat down on a rock. "There. That should keep them away... for now..." He then saw a very stylish house. "Hmm... I wonder who lives there..." He knocked on the very good-looking door and... Kyana answered! "Hi Miroku! Me and Sesshie are having a REALLY fun time!! Want to join us?" "No thanks! I was just looking for the gingerbread man's house. Do you happen to know where it is?" "Yeah, it's 279979 steps that way" Kyana said pointing. "Now I'll just go back to have more fun with Sesshie sharing more fun 'make-up tips', Bye!" She then closed the door. Miroku walked 279979 steps that way and saw the gingerbread man's house, so he knocked on the door. The gingerbread man opened the door. "What did I tell you about eating me! Ack! I'm angry at you! Doom on you! DOOM ON YOU!!! Oh, it's you, nevermind" And he closed the door and Miroku left the forest far far away in the lands of iahiahdiawdoiahioawhdwithgiwhtowi. There he saw Inuyasha running away and Miroku asked him what he was doing. "There's this stupid girl chasing me! I would slice her in half with my tetsusaiga, but then Kagome would sit me 738740974184-08`049685691817498-`uedj841838246829fd47k472875832mx375r8375384238 cr673x,2u8923nv77vc8wc9570 times!!! And that would really hurt! And stuff! So I can't slice this stupid girl with my tetsusaiga! So I have to run away from her! And Stuff!" "Oh No!! Let's run away together!" So they ran away together.  
  
*Meanwhile, way far back*  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Where are you, Inuyasha?!? INUYASHA!!!! Come here Dammit!! I will find you and you will me MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA..." And she got hit by a car. And died a long painful death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I'm done!!   
  
The yellow voice inside my head: You do know that there are no cars where they are, right?  
  
Yeah... But she wanted Inuyasha AND Miroku to be hers, and she CAN'T do that!!!!!!!!!! Because I hate her!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE HAD TO DIE!!!!!!!!   
  
The yellow voice inside my head: Well, I'll have to agree with you on that one. So just say Bye to everyone and we'll finally end this chapter.  
  
Bye to everyone and we'll finally end this chapter.  
  
The yellow voice inside my head: ... good enough... Bye. 


	4. Chapter 4: KYANA'S WRITING IT WITH ME!

Yay! It's chapter 4 of my story! And Kyana's writing it with me! YAY!!   
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
And I got rid of the yellow voice inside of my head. I locked him up in a room, tied him to a chair, and I'm making him watch stupid baby shows until I feel like letting him out, probably just for this chapter.  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Kyana! Stop talking so much! She talks WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much, unlike me, who barely ever talks! Yes, I'm always quiet and don't talk a lot, I just talk a little tiny bit!! Even when I'm writing stories, I don't say much and I never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever talk on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and and on and on and on and on and on and on and and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and people never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever want me to stop talking and finally start my story, that's Kyana!!! I would never do that!! Never ever ever!! And Kyana's talking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much today, on MY story!!!! Yep!!! Right Kyana??  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
So, do you think it's time to start the story, Kyana? I think so. Do you think so like I do, Kyana?  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Ok!!! Let's start!! How about we count down from 10 this time and then start the story, right Kyana?  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Ok then..... Do you know how to count down from 10, Kyana?  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Ok then................................... How do we that again Kyana???  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.... right. We'll start with ten! 10! uh... What's before 10??  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
OK! 10, ya, hmm... ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, and ya!!!! See! I'm smart I knew what she was going to say, so I said it and since me and Kyana are so smart, We're right!  
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Right then, let's start our story!  
  
Kyana: Yay! Time for the story! Let's talk about poo!  
  
No Kyana! You should know how to write stories about Inuyasha! I mean you have an account on fanfiction.net, STORMY SHADOW, and you're writing an awsome story with Inuyasha that's called THE SWITCH that everyone must read since it's so good!   
  
Kyana: I have anothe one too! It's Spongebob Squarepants, and i'm gonna wrtite anothe one and it's going to be called ME AND MY POO!!  
  
Great! hmmmm... I can't seem to remember what those stories are about, could you tell me a summary for them, so I might remember them??  
  
Kyana: Ya. It's about poo, remember?  
  
No the other ones.  
  
Kyana: Oh, you mean the one about me playing dress-up with my poo and and there was lots of pretty flowers?  
  
No, THE SWITCH and THE SPONGEBOB ONE.  
  
Kyana: OOOOOOOHHHH!! I knew that! well, the is there's nothing about poo in those stories... THE SWITCH is about Sesshie and Inu turn into eachother, and it's funny. The Spongebob one is about Patrick losing his nose! The stories ar caused by my hyperness.  
  
Ooooooh sounds interesting. Everyone should read both and review those stories, now let's start ours.   
  
Kyana: Ya.  
  
Ok lets start. This is how it's gonna work. You're going to write a few sentences and gonna be a few characters, and then I'll write a few more sentences and I'll be the other characters. (I'll be Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Nire, and a few others and Kyana's Inu, Sesshie, Kyana, Kagome, Shippou, and a few more.)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(this is kyana) Kagome is STILL talking a crap since the last chapter!   
  
Kagome: ERG! It just won't come out! I need to use a spoon! But wait! there IS no spoons in the feudal era! I guess I'll have to sit here until the end of this chapter!  
  
So she did.   
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
(this is me) "Hey Inuyasha, don't you think what we said in the last chapter abut us running away together sounds like we're in a sexual relationship?" Miroku asked Inu.  
  
(Kyana) "Yes actually, it does! What do you think this means? Are we gay? EWWWWWWWW!! Nasty! I've got Miroku cooties!" Inuyasha said.  
  
(me) "EWWWWWW!!! Now, I'll have to ask you to bear my child since I'm now gay!" Miroku said "Will you bear my child? Even though it's physically impossible?"  
  
(I think you get it now, this is kyana) "Of course I will Miroku, my love! GASP! Oh my god, the gayness is taking effect on me! I must stop this madnes! By eating a tree, thats it!" Inu said, while gnawing on a tree.  
  
(me again, lets just say each paragraph is switching.) "Oh but Inu-pie, You musn't chew on a tree while making love to me... Oh No! The gayness is making me rhyme! AH!"   
  
(Kyana, ok I'll stop now..)Oh dearie me Miroku-baby! I would rhyme with you you, but I'm not good at it. In that case, I think I should eat my tongue!" said Inuyasha! *chomp chomp chomp*  
  
"Stop eating things! Especially if they are things that will hurt your tummy-wummie! Sing with me!  
  
Don't you put it in your mouth   
  
(Don't you put it in your mouth)  
  
Don't you stuff it in your face  
  
(Don't stuff it in your face)  
  
Though it might look good to eat  
  
(Though it might look good to eat)  
  
And it might look good to taste!  
  
(and it might look good to taste!)  
  
You could get sick (Bleck)  
  
Real Quick! (Bleck)  
  
Real sick! Real... Ick!  
  
and lets stop now... And kiss me Inuyasha!"  
  
(Kyana)"But I'm eating my tongue! Oh well, I can do both!" *Makes out with Miroku*  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
(me and ill say it when i feel like it) Hy, where's Inuyasha and Houshi-sama go?" Sango asked walking down a path and saw Shippou.  
  
"Hi Sango! Guess what?" asked Shippou.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Sango said.  
  
"I was just walking down the path, and I saw a bug and it talked to me! It said it was a pencil and then it erased me!"  
  
"Wow, Really??? That's so interesting! Do you know where Inuyasha and Houshi-sama are?"  
  
"I think I saw them skipping merrily and homosexually down the hill!" Shippou said.  
  
"Ewwwww... Homosexually?!?! But I thought Houshi-sama liked girls! I asn't sure about Inuyasha, I kind of thought he had an attraction to his brother, I was never really sure... We have to help them! We'll need Kagome's help though!"  
  
"Well, let's go find her. Are you jealous that Miroku is gay?"asked Shippou.  
  
"Uhh... ye- Of course not! We just- Oh no! Now that Inuyasha's gay, he might... love Jakotsu back! this is terrible! He can't love his enemy! Kagome's taking a crap, let's go get her!"  
  
"We are going to FORCE Kagome off the toilet? I don't think it will work, she seems pretty determined to finish her crap."  
  
"Maybe she's done? After all, it HAS been 2 days... And if she isn't, we'll tell her it's an emergency and she has to get immediately, Okay?" Sango said.  
  
"*sighs* okay, but if her eyes start to glow red and it looks like theres toothpaste coming out of her mouth, im leaving."  
  
"okay, let's go!" Sango and Shippou left to go get Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now, I will have to finish the story later because Kyana isn't here! Yes, we could have finished the story yesterday because she was at my house, but we didn't. Oh well! Now I have to run away because The yellow voice in my head has escaped! AHHHHHH!! ok, BYE! 


	5. Chapter 5: When Kagome Finds Out

The Yellow Voice Inside My Head-- Say it.

The Yellow Voice Inside My Head-- Say it!

I'm sorry for letting and helping my friend, Kyana, escape from the mental hospital and write the last chapter with me...

The Yellow Voice Inside My Head-- And...?

And, I'm sorry I locked you up in a room, tied you to a chair, and made you watch stupid baby shows until I felt like letting you out...

The Yellow Voice Inside My Head-- That's more like it, but I forbid you to-

No! Not that!

The Yellow Voice Inside my head-- I didn't finish what I was saying.

Oh.. heh.. I knew that! shifty eyes

The Yellow Voice Inside my head-- Okay... I forbid you to.. go to school! ...Nire, I wasn't going to say that, why'd you type it?

'Cause.

The Yellow Voice Inside my head-- You are REALLY annoying.

I know, thanks.

The Yellow Voice Inside my head-- Just start the story...

Yay! Okay!

Inuyasha and Miroku were now running happily through the beautiful green stems. There were no cucumbers because I said so. Then they pooed. It was a happy day. Then Inuyasha said, "I remember a time when I was very little. There was this demon named Gahaikilkmayocheesesalad. He said to me, 'Hey, what's up? Have you had any sugar in a cup? I have and I'm very, very glad. Because now, trees are dancing under the moonlight in pretty hazelnut dresses! Singing, "I am a happy little cat, Here and there I dance, just like that!"' And then he died. I learned a very good lesson then."

"What was that?"

"That I should never have a juggling upside-down monkey living in my right ear."

"I learned that lesson too. But a different thing happened. I was walking through a forest and then I saw a young half-dog demon. I said to him, 'Hey, what's up? Have you had any sugar in a cup? I have and I'm very, very glad. Because now, trees are dancing under the moonlight in pretty hazelnut dresses! Singing, "I am a happy little cat, Here and there I dance, just like that!' I told him my name was Gahaikilkmayocheesesalad and I was a demon. Then I faked dying, but of course I really didn't."

"Hm... That's cool."

"Yeah I know." Miroku sighed then started walking off. Inuyasha followed him.

"Hey, where are you going Miroku?"

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango yelled, going to the outhouse that Kagome went and still was going poo in.

"Sango? Is that you?"

"Yeah, we need to tell you something."

"Urg, can't it wait? I am going poo you know."

"No! It can't wait!" Sango yelled, and then got an idea. "Hey Kagome! There's someone here to see you! He says his name is... 'A-Very-Famous-Person-That-Sango-Is-Making-Up-Just-To-Get-You-Out-Of-That-Outhouse'."

"Oh... My... God! Is it really him?! I LOVE HIM! He's, like, my favourite singer/actor! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kagome then quickly finished up and ran outside.

"Uh... Sango? Where is he?" Kagome asked, confused that there was no incredibly sexy singer/actor anywhere to be seen.

"Uh... Heh... I... Kinda-made-him-up." Sango said this part very fast, she did not want to get Kagome mad, especially if she had to get her off of the toilet, and made something up so she'd get out... This angered Kagome, and last time she did it, Kagome chased her with an invention in her time called a 'gun'.

"Oh, ok. That's cool. You could have just told me the truth... What is the truth, anyway?"

Shippou then ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome! I missed you so much because you were pooing! And Inuyasha is really scaring me!"

Kagome was a bit angry, what did Inuyasha do to Shippou this time?

"Gr... What did that jerk do this time?!"

"Uh... Him and Miroku are kind of in a homosexual relationship..."

"Oh, that's it? I thou- WHAT?! But I thought Miroku liked girls!"

Sango then replied, "Yeah, I thought that to, we're going to have to go see them and see their side of the story..."

"I suppose so... Let's go! Where did you say you saw them Shippou?"

"By the lands of Iahiahdiawdoiahioawhdwithgiwhtowi."

"Wow... Never heard of that place before... Let's go!"

So, there they went. They got lost a few times, and this is one of them.

"We're lost." Shippou said, stating the obvious once again.

Then they finally found their way.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are- YOU DOING?!" Kagome screamed, seeing Inuyasha kissing Miroku.

"Um... KAGOME! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah? Well then what is it?"

"Well... I kinda... KAFOOOOOOOM! I SHALL DISAPPEEEEEEEAR!!!!" Inuyasha was earlier practicing being a magician, and he had read a 'How To Be A Magician For Dummies' book he found in Kagome's time. ...But it didn't work very well.

Inuyasha didn't disappear, he just made a huge fool of himself in front of Kagome. So he ran away.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Come back! I'll listen to you! INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!" She then ran after him, but obviously didn't catch up.

Meanwhile, Sango was talking to Miroku.

"What were you doing kissing Inuyasha? I mean, if he was a girl I'd understand, but he's... not."

"Well, I decided that since no girl would bear my child, I would go to guys instead."

"Uh... One girl would have to bear your child, you just shouldn't ask them when you first see them, that's what makes them say no... And since you're so sexy- nothing. I didn't say anything."

Miroku and Sango then made out and had sex in a nearby shack.

And I'm stopping it THERE! YAAAAAY! :) That was a happy chapter. I likeded it... It wasn't as random or funny as the other ones, but.... GASPIE!

The yellow voice inside my head-- ...What...?

Nothing.

The yellow voice inside my head-- Whatever, just end this stupid chapter...

OKAY! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE EVERYONNNNNEEEEEEE!!


End file.
